Χρόνια Πολλά
by mattheoso
Summary: "Ketika seseorang meniup lilin dan memotong kue, aku selalu datang tepat waktu." [KaiShin]


"Kalung Harmonia, eh? Perhiasan yang tidak menarik dari legendanya."

Edogawa tertawa datar di sebelahnya. "Karena kita sudah bosan mengulang masa kecil?"

"Aku sudah tahu banyak orang yang berusaha keras untuk menjadi muda. Terlibat di dalamnya, bahkan." Balas Haibara, sarkastis. "Lagi, bukankah seharusnya kau memecahkan cara Kaito Kid akan mengambil salah satu dari perhiasan-perhiasan dewi-dewi Yunani yang dipajang ini?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakannya." Ia menekan tombol home ponselnya agar menyala. Menggeser, nomor pin, dan foto yang tadi ia curi tangkap atas secarik kertas yang jadi peringatan akan pertunjukan Kaito selanjutnya. Menatapnya datar. Oh, otaknya berputar. Namun banyak yang berjumpalitan dalam kepalanya daripada secarik kertas itu.

 _Ketika bunga yang bermekaran di rumah mulai layu  
Kue dipotong, dan koin digigit,  
Aku akan datang dalam buih, dan mencuri  
milikku kembali _

Apakah isi note itu benar-benar sesugestif isinya? Conan tidak tahu. Entah mengapa, semenjak ia menghabiskan waktu dengan sosok Kaito bukan di dalam baju putih grandiosenya, atau dirinya di balik topeng latex—ia seperti menumpulkan seninya dalam merancang pertunjukan pencurian macam ini. Mungkin. Makin ke sini, Conan makin yakin bahwa pencarian orang itu akan Pandora tidak terus-menerus—ia tidak dikejar waktu, tidak dikejar organisasi yang bermunculan seperti jamur—ia hanyalah seorang anak yang suka akan keramaian. Dan tertawa.

Bunga yang bermekaran—satu-satunya bunga yang masih apik mekar di bulan Mei macam ini hanya tinggal bunga Azalea di sekitar kuil Nezu. Pengertiannya pas. _Bunga yang mengingatkanmu akan rumah._ Tapi _koin?_ Koin berbentuk bulat, berpecahan sepuluh hingga seratus. Hal ini membuat inspektur Nakamori dan Paman Kogoro berhenti pada hipotesis bahwa pada pukul sepuluh malam, dalam garden party yang akan diselenggarakan grup Suzuki di taman penuh Azalea, Kaito Kid akan datang dengan meledakkan kue untuk menarik perhatian dan mencuri salah satu perhiasan—dalam hal ini Kalung-kalung bertatah permata yang merupakan koleksi fantastis dari mitologi Yunani.

Namun yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah dengan buih. Apa ia menebak tempatnya salah? Bagaimana ia bisa menurunkan buih di daratan? Dan apa hubungan buih itu dengan koin dan kue?

 _Kue._ Sejenak pikirannya berhenti dan tertuju pada email lain ke dalam handphone "Shinichi", berisi pemberitahuan dari ibunya yang ingin berkunjung dari L.A tiga hari lagi, untuk menemaninya di hari ulang tahunnya. Ayahnya menitipkan pesan. _Jangan-jangan,_ pikirannya sempat berputar dan kemudian teringat akan kekehan nakal terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Kaito di Shinjuku. (Mereka makan es krim bersama: ia kopi, dia vanilla dengan sirup) Tawanya sambil membelah tidak sama rata cheesecake.

Namun tidak. Hal itu terlalu amatir untuk pesulap selevel Kaito. Kaito mempersiapkan panggung, membuat namanya jadi headline, dan memberikan pertunjukan yang membuat semua orang tercengang. Ia menebarkan tawa. Tidak ada tragedi, cerita pahit; tidak ada luka.

Conan menekan tombol nyala handphonenya agar layarnya kembali menjadi gelap. Dan menoleh untuk melihat tatapan sugestif mengejek Haibara yang membuatnya merasa. Tidak. _Nyaman._

"Apa?"

"Apa rencanamu dengan pacarmu itu menjelang ulang tahunmu, heh?"

Handphonenya nyaris jatuh. Omongan Haibara cukup keras—cukup keras untuk mengundang perhatian grup detektif cilik.

"Pacar? Hee—Conan, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Wah, ternyata memang ia membalas surat-surat di lokernya, ya?"

"Conan, kau dapat surat juga dalam lokermu ya? Bagaimana kau membalasnya White Day kemarin?"

"Si bocah ini. Kurasa dia besarnya akan menjadi sama saja seperti Shinichi—maniak misteri, karismatik, dan sok cool."

Ran. Sonoko juga.

"Ahahaha—! Ai hanya bercanda! Maksudnya, teman-temanku, teman-temanku! Seorang temanku akan berulang-tahun sebentar lagi, jadi aku harus segera memikirkan hadiah untuknya—"

"Eh, itu jadi mengingatkanku. Ulang tahunnya Shinichi sebentar lagi. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia akan pulang atau tidak…"

Ran, ya. Ia harus segera memberitahunya…

"Kau masih setia menunggunya? Heh, sudah; menyerahlah. Ia tidak akan kembali untukmu."

Haibara tertawa, yang mengingatkannya akan betapa buruknya peringai wanita ini, ilmuwan jenius ataupun bukan.

Haibara tahu ia belakangan sering bergaul dengan seorang 'anak muda' bertopeng lateks, bahkan kadang-kadang menyamar sebagai siswi; lengkap dengan seragam rok mini dan sebagainya, untuk membawa Conan berjalan-jalan sebagai refreshing di tengah segala pembunuhan dan kasus-kasus misteri yang menguras otak lainnya. Haibara hanya melemparkan tatapan datar pada sosok Kaito, waktu itu, dan menghela napas dan menuntun grup segerombolan anak-anak itu menjauh dari Conan, seperti seorang pengasuh.

Conan menatapnya dengan sirik, balik. Kemudian menyelinap menjauh untuk menguping percakapan para aparat kepolisian. Tipikal Conan.

3 Mei. Dua hari menjelang berakhirnya Bunkyo Azalea, dan malam puncak pameran dalam pesta taman yang kini dibuat festival yang diselenggarakan oleh grup Suzuki. Tenda-tenda didirikan; jalan diperluas, untuk massa dan aparat berdesak-desakan dan menyebar untuk menikmati warna-warni bunga tersebut di bawah bulan dan mengamati pameran perhiasan yang dieksvakasi dari dataran Yunani tersebut, di tengah-tengah riuh redamnya festival. Gerbang-gerbang merah kontras dengan metal detector yang didirikan dan pengamanan ketat, namun di dalam—tenda-tenda putih ditegakkan berisi garden party berkonsep seolah pesta-pesta penganan para royalti eropa; perhiasan diantara bunga. Konsep yang romantis.

Dan malam ini puncaknya. Pukul sepuluh nanti, apabila prediksi Nakamori dan Kogoro benar, Kaito Kid akan muncul.

Sudah pukul setengah dua belas. Anak-anak mulai mengantuk. Spektator tidak mundur, namun mereka mulai kelelahan. Conan tertawa datar akan mereka semua; dalam yukata, seolah-olah ini hanabi, menunggu-nunggu seorang pencuri datang.

Ia telah berpatroli di sekitar kalung-kalung tersebut, tidak melepaskan pandangannya, dan menyapukannya ke sekitar untuk sosok-sosok yang mencurigakan. Mengingat wajah siapa saja yang sudah dicubit Nakamori dan Suzuki.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kid dimanapun.

Makanya, ketika—

"Eh, Aoko?"

"Ayah! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Kau datang ke sini? Dengan siapa?"

"Kaito bersikeras ingin ikut festival ini, dan aku juga dengar katanya standnya menarik, bunganya indah—namun—kenapa ayah di sini?"

Conan menatap terbelalak terhadap sosok Kaito— _Kuroba_ , yang nyengir kepadanya dan berpakaian _normal,_ selayaknya remaja lain; kaos dan jaket jeans dan celana. Apa ia salah hari?

"Hari ini Kaito Kid mau berkunjung! Apa kau tidak dengar suara orang-orang di luar tadi?"

"Aah~ ayah, aku kan sedang sibuk untuk ujian sebentar lagi! Dan orang-orang di luar lebih sibuk membicarakan stand okonomiyaki legendaris! Aku sudah mencobanya, kau tahu—"

"Hai, Conan. Lama tidak bertemu."

Conan memplester senyum. Kaito mencubit pipinya dengan gemas dan kemudian mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari kerumunan, perhatian utama, perhiasan malam itu. Conan menurut. Toh, pencuriannya tidak akan dimulai apabila _pemeran utamanya_ tidak ada di sekitar situ.

"Kenapa kau muncul dengan penampilan seperti ini?!" Tanya Conan, segera ketika mereka kini berada di sisi taman yang sepi, hanya dikelilingi semak-semak bunga dan penerangan dari lampion yang dibakar, dan beberapa petugas sekuriti.

"Ini malam yang indah, bukan? Lihat, bulan purnama!"

Kid sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kukira kau akan datang jam sepuluh tadi? Atau jangan-jangan perhiasan _yang asli_ sudah di tanganmu?"

"He-eh. Kau tidak teliti sekali, Tantei-kun, kalau berpikir demikian. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semua untukmu."

"Eh?"

Kaito KID tersenyum penuh arti, yang membuat matanya berpantul jernih di bawah temaramnya sinar bulan. Ia kemudian menatap ke langit lagi, bulan di tatapannya, satu tangan di saku sementara satu tangannya lagi masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Conan dengan erat.

"Apa kau tahu tentang salah satu cerita anak-anak tragis terbaik karya Andersen?"

"Yang mana? 'Prajurit Timah Berkaki Satu'? 'Gadis Kecil Penjual Korek Api'?" – _buih—_ OH—

"—Tentang putri duyung?"

"Putri duyung kecil mengorbankan suaranya untuk berubah wujud dan berakhir menjadi buih."

"Lalu…?" Conan bertanya, hati-hati. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti racauan KID malam ini.

"Rasanya tidak adil sekali, pada akhirnya pangeran itu tidak tahu, dan tertiup seumur hidup. Kupikir, seharusnya ceritanya berakhir bahagia dengan seperti ini—putri duyung itu berubah wujud kembali menjadi duyung agar pangeran itu juga tahu siapa yang dulu menyelamatkannya. Sebelum ia berubah menjadi buih, begitu."

"Tidak ada gunanya menangisi cerita yang hanya berupa karangan."

"Detektif memang tidak punya imajinasi." Cemooh KID. Pegangannya—pada tangan Conan yang bertalikan jam tangan dengan suntik bius tersebut—mengendur. Melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin berubah wujud sebelum berubah menjadi buih~"

Dan Kaito Kuroba menghilang dalam ledakan kecil asap. Yang tentunya menarik perhatian sekuriti, namun—gerombolan macam domba itu segera tergiring ketika di atas tenda-tenda putih yang memagari depan kuil—tak lama, sosok Kaito KID muncul.

Nyaris tengah malam. Conan bersungut-sungut.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen! Selamat datang di pesta malam ini!"_

Conan berlari, menerobos kerumunan yang mulai panik.

Sosok Kaito KID—yang tinggal bajunya— _itu pasti hanya puppet, ia pasti di sekitar sini, hendak mengambil perhiasannya—_ meledak kembali dalam bom mini asap yang membuat kerumunan terpesona, seolah menonton atraksi sulap.

Dan kemudian, entah dari mana, muncul banyak sekali. _Gelembung-gelembung busa._

Mereka datang, rapat seperti buih, memenuhi ruangan. Conan menduga air conditioner dan kipas yang didirikan di tiap sudut tenda berperan dalam hal itu—ia pasti mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalamnya—atau orang-orangnya—sehingga menciptakan kembali buih-buih seperti ini. Untungnya, mereka tidak membuat perih mata ketika pecah, bersentuhan dengan orang, dengan bunga, atau terbang tinggi ke langit.

Gelembung-gelembung yang banyak sekali itu didorong oleh kipas untuk diarahkan keluar. Kerumunan di luar berseru-seru—akan gelembung-gelembung itu, yang memagnifikasi cahaya bulan dan lentera dan membuatnya seperti salju di musim panas. Bahkan orang tua pun tertawa, memecahkan balon-balon itu.

 _BZZT—_

Listrik dalam tenda padam, yang tersisa hanya lentera dan sinar terang bulan di luar. Conan menyalakan senter dari jam tangannya, namun tidak berusaha lagi mendekat begitu mendengar teriakan seorang aparat yang menjeritkan hilangnya satu perhiasan itu dari tempatnya. _Kalung Harmonia._

Ia berlari.

"Gerbang Torii. Menuju tempat sakral dalam kuil—karena siapa yang mau berdoa malam-malam begini, hah?"

Conan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika sampai dan di situlah Kaito berada—duduk di atas salah satu gerbang kemerahannya. Kontras dengan putih jubahnya, dan tengah mengamati permata zamrud dan safir di bawah penerangan sinar bulan, mungkin untuk menimang-nimang karatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mencocokkannya dengan deskripsi Pandora, mungkin.

Conan terus maju dengan hipotesisnya sendiri.

"Aku baru sadar setelah kau bercerita mengenai cerita putri duyung itu. Dalam bahasa Yunani— _buih—_ adalah _aphro_. Bakal calon nama Aphrodite, si empunya perhiasan tersebut dibuat dalam mitologi Yunani."

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah berhasil memecahkan bagian tentang koin dan kuenya?" KID bertanya, setelah menghela napas— _bukan Pandora, berarti_ —dan mengantungkan kembali perhiasan tersebut.

"Itu…"

Kaito melompat turun, dan mendarat tepat di hadapannya. Ia sombong dengan tingginya, menatap Conan ke bawah, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya—tidak takut. Senyumnya berani.

Dari tangannya yang bersarung putih, KID menjentikkannya untuk menampilkan sebuah piring dengan sepotong kue di atasnya, beserta garpu. ( _Bagaimana ia melakukan itu lagi?_ ). Dan dengan sapuan tangannya yang lain, sebatang lilin diletakkan di atas potongan kue tersebut, dan dinyalakan dengan sentuhan tangannya, seolah magis.

Conan terdiam.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tantei-kun. Tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan keinginanmu.. Eits! Tapi—di dalam hati."

"Yang benar saja?!" Tanya Conan. Pipinya sedikit kemerahan. (Karena cuaca dingin. Ini tengah malam.)

Tapi toh, setelah KID keras kepala, ia meniupnya.

Kemudian KID menyerahkan garpu itu padanya.

"Makanlah. Aku tidak mencampurkan apa-apa ke dalamnya, sungguh."

Ia memakan satu gigitan pertama. Nyaris tersedak ketika menggigit sesuatu yang keras.

"Ahahaha!" _Apa ini lelucon?_ "Kau langsung mendapatkannya dalam gigitan pertama! Kau sungguh akan diberkati, Tantei-kun."

Conan terbatuk, mengeluarkan—apa yang terlihat seperti— _cincin?_ —yang berlumuran cake ke dalam tangannya, sementara tawa KID terus berdering.

"Tak taukah kau? Menurut tradisi Amerika, kalau seseorang mendapat koin atau cincin yang sebelumnya dicampur dalam adonan, maka mereka akan sangat-sangat beruntung."

"Atau mati tersedak."

"Kau pesimis sekali. _Anyway, i_ tu hadiahmu, dan besok—setelah mengembalikan perhiasan ini—ayo kita main lagi ke Shinjuku. Aku akan menraktirmu makan apa saja yang kau mau!"

Conan masih mengelap bibirnya. "Jadi—koin dan kue itu—maksudnya—"

"Ketika seseorang meniup lilin dan memotong kue, aku selalu datang tepat waktu."

Conan menatap matanya, yang seiring melembut di bawah sinar bulan—tidak lagi ambisius dank eras dan penuh percaya diri ketika ia akan memulai pertunjukannya. Ia ingat tawa dan senyum banyak orang yang telah KID ciptakan hari ini, dan menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku, aku akan berbaik hati tidak mendaratkan bola ke kepalamu atau membiusmu dan menyeretmu ke kantor polisi sebagai Kaito KID si pencuri." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Oke, pipinya bersemu. Dan mungkin karena kehadiran KID juga.

Tapi pegangan tangan KID di tangannya mengerat. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum hangat, ketika ia terus menatapnya.

Conan tak menjauh ketika KID maju untuk mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipinya, dan berkata dengan suara rendah di sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tantei-kun. Semoga keberuntungan selalu ada di sisimu."

 _Yang ia maksudkan adalah dirinya sendiri,_ pikir Conan, ketika menatapnya dengan pipi bersemu.


End file.
